The Best Idea Ever
by Sagashiteru
Summary: Saku sneaks into Yukino and Kanade's apartment to hide a camera in their bedroom so she can observe their nightly activities. However, instead of finding the room empty, she finds that someone is already there... Rated for mild sexual content.


Sakuya tiptoed through the hallway, breath held, heart pounding, excitement mounting. In her hands she held her camera, slightly shaking from the barely contained anticipation that was so thick around her she could almost taste it upon her tongue. Yes, she'd had what was officially the best idea ever.

It had come to her after she saw Yukino-senpai and Kanade-senpai in a school hallway they'd thought deserted. Kanade-senpai'd had her sister pinned against the wall, her tongue exploring her mouth, her hand traveling up her skirt in the most delicious way imaginable. Saku had snapped a picture, of course, and now, with a few clicks, she found it, and felt her breath catch. The look on Yukino-senpai's face was of the greatest ecstasy, but it was the predatory hunger on her Kanade's face that almost literally made her drool, her legs leaden, and her core ache.

So she'd come up with a plan. She'd gotten them coupons to several places in the mall. Of course, Yukino-senpai had been slightly suspicious that she'd volunteered them without asking for anything of Kanade-senpai's in return, but Saku figured the prospect of spending an entire day licking hot molten chocolate and freezing whipped cream off of her sister's fingers and nether regions would be enough to make her ignore the suspicions.

She'd been right, of course.

It was just over an hour since the Sakurai twins left their apartment. With any luck, it would still be a lot of time before they returned. Her family ran the apartment business, so it had been a simple matter of stealing an extra key from their security. Saku had heard her father talking about a master key that opened any of their locks in case of emergency. It had taken her a bit longer to find and _appropriate_ it than she would have hoped, but she was confident she was far from too late.

She looked at the camera in her hands. She'd been to their apartment before – the sisters knew nothing of tidiness, nor of – God forbid – _organization_. Their room was a _mess_. There were plenty of places she could hide her camera to observe their nightly activities. Of course, retrieving it wouldn't be that simple, but Saku was certain all it would take was to give Yukino-senpai some coupons a few weeks later, and she'd sneak back it and take it.

The camera was set to begin recording at 11 PM every night, which was around the time they both got home, and stop recording at 8 AM. Yes, it was the best idea ever. She'd sneak into their room and set it in place, and there was nothing whatsoever to interrupt her plan. Nothing to stand in her way.

Nothing.

At.

All.

…

Her eyes widened like a cat about to pounce upon its prey as she stopped in front of their door. Licking her strangely dry lips, she raised a shaking hand and lowered it upon the handle. As her fingers met the cold metal, a delicious chill shot up her spine, her hand flew instinctively backward, and she had to plant her feet firmer into the floor to keep herself from jumping.

She took a few steadying breaths, before extending her hand again. _Yes_ … she thought. _I'm one step away from watching Kanade-senpai… Oooh, I wanna watch her… I wanna, I wanna, I WANNA… I wanna watch her stripping, and I wanna watch her naked, breathless, sweaty, panting… Aaah_!

Grinning like a fool who thinks he's about to have his way with a girl, she wrapped her fingers around the door handle. Yes… She took in a deep breath, gripped it firmer, and began to turn.

She paused. _Oh, right_. She hadn't unlocked it yet. Mumbling under her breath, she drew the emergency key from a pocket. Raising it to eye level, she inspected it for a second, inspected its beautiful, wonderful design, each of its spikes a different shape and size, yet all equally majestic. It was this key that would help her spy upon her Kanade-senpai. Yes… She brought the key to her lips, and placed a lingering kiss upon it.

Then she inserted it into the hole, trying hard to keep it from shaking. When it was all the way in, she took a deep, steadying breath, and waited for a short moment, her heart thundering. Gripping it tightly, she swallowed, and turned it.

She froze. The door was already unlocked. A shaking breath, now uncertain, leaving her lips, she paused, her hand still on the knob. Suddenly, she became painfully aware of how cold the air against her skin was. There was no way the sisters were home.

Was there?

No, she shook her head slowly. She was certain they'd left. She knew for certain. And even if she hadn't, it was only logical to assume the sisters would treasure every second they got to spend together because of how busy they usually were. The coupons she had provided had made Yukino-senpai grateful, as evidenced by the fact that she hadn't even questioned too much about Saku's intentions, and seized the opportunity to spend some time with her sister – her lover. Saku bit her lip. No, they were most definitely not in there.

Then who was…?

Drawing another shaking breath, one laced with worry, exhilaration, anticipation, and a blizzard of other emotions she could not name because they were spelled with kanji too difficult for her, she swallowed, and, steeling herself, pushed the door open and stepped inside.

There was someone already there – a Sakurai too – but it was neither Yukino nor Kanade.

It was their little sister, black of hair and petite of frame, of age with Saku, and the most annoying person she had ever had the misfortune to come across.

Sakurai Shizuku.

Instinctively, Saku found herself clutching the camera closed to herself. She growled. "What are you doing here?" she said, glaring at the black-haired girl before her.

Shi raised an eyebrow, as cool as she always was – that little _pipsqueak, why was she always so unfazed_? "That's my line," she said coolly. "I'm visiting my sisters. What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, scanning Saku from head-to-toe in that infuriating _condescending_ manner of hers that made Saku _so impossibly angry_!

"Huh," she tried to huff, setting the camera off to the side and putting her arms on her hips in what she hoped was a haughty stance. " _I_ was here on some extremely important business," she said. "I have something of utmost importance to talk to Kanade-senpai about. Something that has nothing to do with _you_ ," she said pointedly, with half a glare. "So don't ask."

Shi shrugged. "I don't particularly care, I just – "

"Oh yeah? Then why did you ask?" Saku demanded triumphantly.

"Sorry, the first question that occurred to me when you barged into my sisters' apartment uninvited carrying a _camera_ was not, 'How are you doing today, Kamiyama-san?' Oh, pardon my manners! I'm so impossibly rude!"

"Y – You…" Sakuya spluttered. "I wasn't – " She paused.

Shizuku had a subtle, satisfied, _smug_ smirk on her face.

That.

 _Little_!

 _PIPSQUEAK_!

She'd tell her! Ohh, Saku would _tell her_!

So she did.

" _You little pipsqueak_!" she almost shrieked.

"Don't call me pipsqueak," Shi snapped. "Don't call me pipsqueak when you look like a tree in the snow with that hair, you little runt!"

Saku fumed. "Why you little… I'll show you – "

"What will you show me, huh? What can you even do, you… you annoying…" Shi closed her hands into fists. "You insufferable…"

Saku growled.

The next thing they knew, they were engaged in a fierce lip lock, their tongues battling for dominance, holding each other so tight they thought they might crush each other.

Saku pushed her roughly onto Kanade and Yukino's bed. Shi landed with a gasp, the fall knocking the breath out of her, and Saku did not pause before jumping on to the bed and kissing her again.

Breathless, the silver-haired girl pulled back, standing on her knees at the foot of the bed. "Take your shirt off," she ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do," Shi snapped.

Saku growled, and pounced upon her. Seizing the neck of Shi's shirt, she ripped it open, leaving the girl in a black bra, and cast the offending garment onto the floor.

Shi grumbled, and pushed Saku onto her back, kissing her with a beastly fervor. Separating with a wet _plop_ , she trailed kisses down the other girl's neck, biting down none-too-gently on her throat, and before Saku could stop it, she moaned loudly.

Shi smirked. She'd never kissed someone before – she had no experience at all, but making out with Saku like this just felt _so right_. She kissed her lips, her nose, her eyes, and left small marks of her territory all over her neck and the exposed part of her chest. _Pipsqueak_! Seriously, the nerve on this runt! She'd show her what she can do. This little pipsqueak will have her writing in pleasure beneath her.

Reaching her hands down to the hem of Saku's shirt, Shi pulled it over her head and threw it away. Shi kissed her once, fleetingly, before tearing her skirt off and casting it away as well, leaving the silver-haired girl in her underwear.

Shi paused, raising an eyebrow, and got off Saku, sitting up straight. She didn't own any lingerie herself, but the only word she could find to describe Saku's underwear was – well – _sexy_. She found herself licking her lips, her heart pounding, her eyes tracing the other girl's slender figure.

Saku sat up. "I didn't tell you to stop," she said, and kissed her, pushing her onto her back and falling down on top of her. Sliding her tongue into Shi's mouth, she reaching one hand down, she slipped her hand into the fabric of Shi's bra. Cupping her breast, she squeezed softly, her fingers finding the petite nipple erect. Shi threw her head backward, releasing a long moan of unprecedented pleasure.

* * *

Naked, breathless, spent, and utterly satisfied, Saku collapsed on top of Shi, her breathing heavy, her strength drained.

"You… taste even better than… Kanade-senpai…" she panted.

"You've tasted Kana-nee-chan?"

"I often steal her juices… Well, I used to," she said as an afterthought.

"Her _juices_?"

"As in, juice boxes."

"Oh."

"And Yukino-senpai often gives me her clothes too. So I know how she tastes. You taste better though."

Shi giggled slightly, and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, pipsqueak," Saku said, raising herself on shaking arms to look Shi in the eye.

"What?" asked Shi, two fingers caressing her newfound lover's face.

"When you go back home, you won't forget me, will you?"

"I can never forget you."

"And you won't start going out with someone else?"

"No, don't worry. I'm yours. I'll hurry up and get to high school, then I'll move here and we can be together."

"Yes!" Saku said excitedly. "You can move in with me! We'll have an entire floor to us, our very own love nest, and we'll make love every single day."

Shi blushed redder than an apple, and looked away, mumbling incoherently. Saku giggled and kissed her.

"You're cute when you blush," Saku said. Shi blushed ever harder, not meeting her eyes. With a finger under her chin, Saku tipped her head up, forcing her to look into her eyes. "I'm serious. You're beautiful."

"No, I'm not…" Shi said.

"Yes, _you are_ ," Saku insisted firmly. "You're gorgeous."

"So are you!"

Saku giggled again, and Shi decided she loved the sound of her laugh. "Why, thank you, my lady," Saku said "modestly". "…Hey, pipsqueak."

Shi felt a small smile tug at her lips, the moniker that had annoyed her oh so much suddenly the sweetest name in the world. "What?"

"You'll think of me when you masturbate, right?" Saku asked conversationally.

" _Saku-chan_!" Shi yelped in horror.

Saku raised a threatening finger. "Oh, no. Masturbating to someone else constitutes cheating. No matter where you are, you can absolutely _not_ cheat on me."

"I wasn't going to…" Shi mumbled, slightly indignantly, averting her eyes.

"What you're _going_ to do is get to high school quickly and move here, so we can go to college together, then get married and live together forever."

Shi could not suppress a shy smile. "I'd like that," she said softly though a blush. "I'd like being your bride."

"Hm," Saku said triumphantly, and laid her head down in the crook of Shi's neck again.

She shot up again almost immediately. "I have the best idea ever!" she said.

"And what's that?" Shi asked, wearily and warily.

"I'll take pictures of myself for you. A lot of pictures, so you can masturbate to _them_."

" _Saku-chan_!"

"In return, I'll take some pictures of you that I'll use."

" _What if my parents see_ _them_?!"

Saku shrugged. "So what? Tell them I'm your girlfriend."

"They don't know I like girls! Hell, _I_ didn't know I liked girls until _right now_!"

"You don't like _girls_ , you like _me_ ," Saku said sternly.

"You _are_ a girl."

"Yes, I'm the only girl you're allowed to like. Anyway, I'll put them in a box or something. Hide them away. You can just take them out at night when you need them."

Shi sighed. "Fine, but don't show mine to anyone."

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

"I'm serious, Saku-chan. For any reason, to _anyone_. I want _no one_ to see me naked, except you."

"All right, fine. Don't worry. I won't."

It seemed her arms could no longer support her, and she collapsed on top of Shi again. The dark-haired girl paused, before smiling softly and wrapping her arms around her.

"Hey, pipsqueak," Saku said softly.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Shi smiled. "I love you too."

Saku closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and nuzzling into her contentedly, a strange peace in her heart. It felt like the world had suddenly fallen into place, everything righting itself. It felt to her like the world had been slightly wrong, up until today, and now she felt like she knew her place. It felt almost like…

"…coming home," Shi said softly.

"For the first time," Saku added. In response, Shi just stroked her silver hair.

The afterglow of true love slowly lulled them deeper and deeper to sleep. The room – the world – seemed silent, devoid of anything but the sounds of each other's breathing and each other's touch and each other's warmth. Saku felt herself almost slip out of consciousness in her girlfriend's arms, the silence of the world…

Shattered by the sound of a key turning in the door.

Saku's eyes shot open.

"Oh, they're home," she said.

Shi's eyes widened. "Oh God, cover me! I'm naked!"

"Oh, right," Saku said, and pulled the sheets up to cover Shi's chest, almost burying her own head. The door opened, and Yukino and Kanade stepped inside, talking in the quiet tones only lovers could exchange, as Saku and Shi had just learned, on their faces expressions of the same contentment the two younger girls were basking in right now.

Kanade froze in front of the door as Yukino locked the door, joining her sister a second later to stare at the girls lying in their bed, naked as the days they were born. Saku sat up, the sheets falling from on top of her and Shi, quite unconcerned at her state of completely undress. Shi pulled a corner of the sheets to cover her breasts.

"Oh my God," Kanade said. "Saku? _Shi_? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we were just visiting," Saku said.

"But we weren't home," Kanade said. "You know we weren't home, Saku. You _gave_ us the coupons!"

"Oh, I did that to give myself time to spy on you," their kouhai said conversationally. "I figured that in this post-war Hiroshima of a room, you'd never find out."

Kanade stared silently.

Yukino shook her head, as if she'd resigned herself to the fact that she could never make sense of what was going on, and looked to Saku. "Out of curiosity, why didn't you jump Kana-chan like usual?"

"Hm?" Saku said. "Oh, I'm over Kanade-senpai."

"I'm not complaining, but why the sudden change?" Kanade asked.

"I found true love," she said smugly, and dipped down to kiss a furiously blushing Shizuku.

Kana looked at her twin, then back to the girls who still occupied the bed in confusion. In an attempt to make sense of what was going on, Yuki said, "Um… Well, what did you come here for anyway?" She flinched slightly, the question not nearly as soft as she'd hoped it would be.

Saku didn't seem to mind. "I came here to plant a camera," she said.

Kana blinked. "A camera…?"

"Yeah. I saw Kanade-senpai and Yukino-senpai making out at school, so I got the idea to hide a camera and get some footage for myself." She seemed quite proud of her achievement.

Kana and Yuki blushed deeper than the red hue of sunset, their wide eyes going to their sister as they tried to stammer out an explanation.

"At school, huh? That's a surprisingly romantic setting. Didn't expect school to be good for something." She seemed to consider, looking slightly impressed. "Huh."

Yukino swayed slightly, neither her not Kana quite sure how to feel at the fact the only thing Shi found unusual about the situation was the setting.

"Could you act the least bit surprised?" Kanade said.

"Why?" Shi said flatly. "Subtlety isn't exactly your strong suit."

"Aw." Kanade pouted in slight disappointment. Her lover laid a soothing hand on her arm and a comforting look passed between them.

"Well!" Sakuya announced suddenly. "Shi and I are going to go home now, so…"

"Home…?" Kana said.

"Yeah. My house," Saku said, almost smugly.

"Didn't… didn't Shi come here to see us, though?" Yukino said, slightly unsteadily.

"I did, but I'd rather sleep at Saku-chan's," said Shi. "I think that'll be better for all of us."

* * *

 **I saw the huge problem in the community and rose to address it - the problem that there were _no Sakuya/Shizuku fics no matter where I looked on the internet_! I mean, I get that Candy Boy has sort of a niche audience, but come on! So I decided to write one. Please ignore the fact that this took me a year and fifteen days to write. Yes. Literally. But at least I made a good fic to show for all that time, right? Right...?**

 **Anyway, it was over a year's work. Please be nice and leave me a nice review! And there might be typos. No need to point them out, I will proofread this later.**

 **Anyway, as we would say in Japan, _yondekurete arigatou_ ~ If you're wondering, I'm half-Japanese. :3**


End file.
